


Cat Litter

by Mypissedoffsandwich



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cap!Steve/modern!Bucky, Cats, Ficlet, I blame fandom, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Ridiculous, Shrunkyclunks, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypissedoffsandwich/pseuds/Mypissedoffsandwich
Summary: Bucky is just doing his shopping, he really didn't expect this guy to just be lifting 50 pounds of cat litter like it was nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this sorta happened. only i was carrying the cat litter and I had no interest in the guy in line who was hitting on me. But I was talking to a few other people who are doing SBB2017 and this happened. I'm supposed to be writing my Big Bang fic... No beta and it was written in like half an hour. Enjoy!

    Bucky sighed as looked at the shopping list on his phone. God he hated this part of being an adult. Living away from home was fine, school was going great, and even work wasn’t too bad if he was honest with himself. But his bi-monthly shopping trip? That was the actual worst. Its why he usually just shopped at the nearest Wal-Mart so that he didn’t need to make several stops, though that admittedly would have been nicer to his bank account.

  
    “So… cat food and litter next…” he murmured to himself. Deciding if it was worth it to buy the organic food his vet suggested and risk Winter killing him. No, probably not he thought as he grabbed a bag of her usual food.

  
    “Sam! What does a cat even need?” came a deep and pleasant sounding voice from the end of the aisle. Well, if a man needed help deciding what to get for a cat, maybe he could help. Slowly Bucky strode down the aisle towards the voice. “Okay so food, litter, and a litter box? Okay see you later” Bucky turned only to see a large blonde man in tight jeans bending down to lift two of the bags of clay litter and a litter pan from the rack. Oh fuck the man had a nice ass. Bucky took the time to admire the man’s broad shoulders as he adjusted the bags on his shoulder. As Bucky’s eyes traced over the man's shoulders he caught a glimpse of the bag weights. Fifty pounds each and the man was lifting them like they weighed nothing. Fuck, he hoped this guy was into dick, because Bucky wa sure as hell into him.  
Bucky quickly glanced at his blackened phone screen to make sure his hair wasn’t everywhere. He also stripped off his jacket, thanking god that he’d worn one of his tighter shirts that day.

  
    “If you have a long haired cat you may want to get a non-clumping litter” the blonde startled and turned to face Bucky at the comment. The blonde was still wide eyed behind thick black frames as Bucky continued trying to hide his nervousness. He was much more attractive than he’d previously imagined. He was also a little familiar. Well he did look around the same age as Bucky, so maybe they were at the university together? “It uh… clumps in their fur….”  


    “Oh! I don’t know if he will be? My uh friend gave him to me? He’s just a baby though” the blonde explained quickly. “But thank you anyways.” he started to turn away from Bucky before jolting quickly. “Do you know what they like to eat the best?” he asked.  


    “Kitten right? They sell food for kittens specifically, and you also want some wet food” Bucky explained as he moved towards the wet food.  


    “Thank you so much!” the blonde exclaimed as he quickly loaded several cans of wet food into the litter pan before rushing off. Bucky cursed himself, clearly the man wasn’t interested. Oh well, at least the new kitten seems like he’ll be well cared for. Grabbing a bag of litter for Winter he headed to the check stand.  


    “Excuse me, sir?!” a voice yelled at him fifteen minutes later as Bucky loaded his shopping into the bed of his truck.  


    “Yes?” he turned only to see the blonde hunk from before approaching him. Maybe the man was interested after all. Wouldn’t that just be grand, also not even possible the guy probably wanted to know more about what a cat needed.  


    “Could I maybe… uh… get your phone number?” the man averted his eyes slightly before meeting Bucky’s and his right hand rubbed at the back of his head. “Or maybe coffee to thank you?” This was something straight out of a rom-com!  


    “Yeah! Sure, it’s (xxx) xxx-xxxx.” he answered waiting for the man to finish typing the number into his phone before continuing, “I’m James, well actually I go by Bucky but uh yeah…”  


    “I’m Steve” the blonde smiled brightly and reached out to shake hands as Bucky’s phone pinged with a new notification. “I have to get back to the kitten, but I’ll call, or you call… just… talk to you later?” Steve said already walking backwards towards a black Audi in the next row over.  


    “Yeah for sure.” Bucky smiled as he finished loading his shopping into the truck. Today was a great day.  
A few minutes later as he was buckling his seatbelt his jaw dropped in realization.  


    “That was Captain America, holy shit.”


End file.
